


All Punishment is Mischief

by Deanie95



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Heterosexual Sex, Probably a little OOC, Sass Master Nick Fury, Sass Master Toni Stark, Strap-Ons, The Stark Strap-Gasm, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, and banter, and snark, mama kink, seriously so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, that was pretty fucking brave, in a shitty kind of way. Leaving me out in the cold like that. A lesser woman would have gone home with the cute twenty-something waiter with a cougar fetish.”</p>
<p>No one stands Toni Stark up and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsVisyakSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/gifts).



> So it has literally been years since I've sucessfully written het-sex fanfiction. This might not be the best F/M smut I've written, it might even be a little OOC, but I've had THE MOST FUN writing this fic. So Ellie, girl, here it is! :D
> 
>  
> 
> On another side note, the timeline for this can be placed after the first Avengers movie, but before AOU. And Toni has the Arc Reactor because-and I quote- "I like my billionaire philanthropist playboy/girls to glow in the dark"!

“Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Stark?”  
  
“Why, hello, Director Fury.” Toni purred seductively, spreading her long legs wide, one had softly stroking her throat, “Whatever are you doing here?”  
  
The genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playgirl was a picture of utter beauty. Her long, calloused fingers, one hand holding her head cocked to the side the other still touching the smooth, olive-toned skin of her neck. Even better was the babydoll nightie she wore, custom made if the illusion of breasts were anything to go by. Wispy Hot-Rod Red silk clung to her gentle curves and, of course, the edges were lined in gaudy, gold feathers.  
  
Knowing Stark, the feathers were probably dipped in actual gold.  
  
“Annoying little brat.” Nick grumbled, unwilling to fall for Toni's tricks.  
  
Toni arched and elegant brow, her full lips smiling too sinful to be considered innocent, “Come on now, baby. Why can't I just stop by and say hello?”  
  
“This is SHIELD HQ.”  
  
“Mhm.” Toni purred with hooded eyes.  
  
“This is my office.”  
  
“Yes. It is.” Toni grinned cheekily.  
  
“Your little outfit barely covers a damn thing.”  
  
Toni played with the feather lining across the bottom of her nightgown, “It _is_ very comfortable.”  
  
“There's a big fucking strap-on in Hot-Rod fucking Red attached to you.”  
  
“Oh my word!” Toni gasped, feigning innocence, as she pressed a hand against the Arc Reactor, “Where on Earth did that come from?”  
  
“Stark.” the leather clad man growled in annoyance.  
  
Toni sighed tiredly, then stood from the director's chair, easily balancing on a pair of gold pumps that made her several inches taller than Nick, “Would you like to know why I'm _really_ here, Director?”  
  
_Where the hell did she ever find heels that fucking big?_ Nick thought as he look down to stare at the billionaire's delicate feet.  
  
“I thought that was obvious.” Nick said as he looked up at the now unamused face of, not Toni, but Antonia Stark.  
  
_Smart, Nick. Shit's about to hit the fan and you're being an asshole. Real smart._  
  
Toni nodded her head absently as she paced around Nick with a hand on her hip, “You know, next to the Captain, you have got to be _the_ ballsiest man I've ever had the _displeasure_ of meeting.”  
  
“Isn't that surprising.” Nick muttered, watching the anger grow in the woman's eyes.  
  
“I mean,” Toni continued as if Nick hadn't spoken, “that was pretty fucking brave, in a shitty kind of way. Leaving me out in the cold like that. A lesser woman would have gone home with the cute twenty-something waiter with a _cougar fetish_.”  
  
“Will you just get to the Goddamn point already, Stark?” Nick snarled, aggravated by the woman's obvious baiting.  
  
_That you just fell for, dumbass._  
  
“I waited fir _five fucking hours_.” Toni snarled back, glaring daggers at him, “It took me a month to even get a reservation for a phone call to get a reservation for a table! Me! _Toni_ Fucking _Stark_. Do you have any idea what being there, all alone, was like for me?”  
  
Nick pinched the bridge of his nose. “Toni…”  
  
“Don't fucking 'Toni' me, Fury!” she yelled, poking him hard in the chest, “I set up that reservation six fucking months ago! You knew exactly where you were supposed to be today! You promised me!”  
  
“If you would shut up for a second and let me explain —”  
  
“The fucking tabloids are having a fucking field day!” Toni snapped as she wrapped her arms around herself, “'Toni Stark Stood Up by Mystery Beau'. Pepper thinks I did it just to fuck with the Board of Directors!”  
  
“The World Security Council—”  
  
Toni cleared her throat noisily and Nick sighed, exasperated, “What now, Stark?”  
  
“I'm glad you care that I looked stupider than usual.” Toni growled, then stomped closer to get right in the man's face, “The last man who was enough of a douche to stand me up moved to Siberia. Permanently. Unfortunately, I'm rather attached to you, hell knows why, so I've decided that you need to be punished.”  
  
Nick narrowed his eye, “Punished?”  
  
“Yes. Punished.” Toni nodded, then gave the man an evil grin, “I've done some research and talked it over with JARVIS, and I've come to this conclusion: In order to correct someone's bad or wrong behavior, and making me wait for five hours was _very bad_ , they need to be punished. Swiftly and severely.”  
  
Nick gave Toni a thin smile. He knew the woman was going to get back at him for missing the date. He had assumed that she'd just hack SHIELD again and sick JARVIS on everyone. If this all worked out later…  
  
He might just have to piss her off more often.  
  
Toni put her hands on Nick's shoulders and gave them a squeeze, “What you're gonna do is lay on your desk, on your back if you please, I'm gonna loosen you up nice and slow, then I'm gonna glide on in with The Stark Strap-Gasm, patent pending by the way, and then I'm gonna fuck you so hard we'll break the desk. Sounds fair to me.”  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Now put your right leg— _yeah_ just like that. See, baby?” Tony smiled as she watched Nick's cock swell, “I knew you could do it.”  
  
Nick rolled his eye, “Stark, I swear to God if I pull a muscle because of this—”  
  
“Hey.” Toni frowned up at him, concern filling her eyes, “If you don't wanna go through with this just say—”  
  
“Snakes on a Plane. I know. Will you just lube up my asshole?” Nick snapped impatiently.  
  
Jesus Christ, she's the one who wanted to do this in the first place, but _now_ , of course she was making him out to be the bad guy, of course _he_ —  
  
“HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!” Nick slammed the back of his head on the desk, “Shit's cold!”  
  
Toni twisted the two fingers she had speared him with, “Just because I'm pissed at you doesn't mean I don't care. If you're gonna be a total bastard about this, then I'll just call everything off and walk away.”  
  
“Toni.” Nick sighed, looking down at the upset woman, “I just—”  
  
“You said when we started this…whatever this is…between us, you were open to all kinds of shit. If you don't wanna do this…” Toni's eyes glanced between Nick's face and where her fingers disappeared into his body, “If you want out, just tell me. You don't even have to use your safeword. Just say 'Stark, you dumbfuck, leave me alone' like you used to, okay? I'll listen and—”  
  
“STARK.” Nick barked sharply, reaching up and grabbing her by the back of the neck, pulling her face closer to his, “If you don't _stop_ rambling and _start_ fucking me, I'm gonna roll us over and ride you so hard, you'll wish that damn piece of plastic was real.”  
  
Toni bit her lip for a moment, then nodded determinedly, “You might wanna hold on then, 'cause I'm about to give you the ride of your life.”  
  
Toni pressed her face tightly into Nick's neck, one hand squeezing his hip, the other pulling out of his hole, lubing up The Stark Strap-Gasm, and pressed it against him, “Ready?”  
  
Nick took a deep breath and moved the leg he had propped up to wrap around Toni's waist, “Do it.”  
  
Toni's cock slid in smooth, Nick's rarely used hole swallowing the entire thing to the base. Toni took her hand, the one that had no more glorious cock in to guide, and drew circles on Nick's tense thigh.  
  
“Need a second?” Toni murmured into the crook of his neck.  
  
“Nng.” Nick grunted, grabbing at Toni's short hair, “Kinda big for a dildo, isn't it?”  
  
“You don't like it?”  
  
“I never said that.”  
  
Toni moved so she could give Nick a sultry look, “Are you saying you like my big cock, Director Fury?”  
  
“Aren't we supposed to be trying to break my desk?”  
  
Toni pulled her hips back until only the very tip remained inside, “Yeah. We Are.”  
  
Toni slammed her cock forward with a loud grunt, laughing darkly when Nick made a strangled, but pleasure filled sound. She repeated the movement, rolling her hips in a wide circle, and dragged her nails down his sides.  
  
Nick hissed as she drew blood, “Why you little—”  
  
“You like my cock, baby? I have to admit that I designed it with you in mind.” Toni ground out harshly, “Mama's _so_ glad you like it.”  
  
“Jesus—” Nick panted, banging his head against the desk, “Fuckin'—”  
  
“Yeah, baby.” Toni cooed, thrusting sharper, “That's exactly what we're doing.”  
  
Nick winced and curled his lip, “Toni I'm—”  
  
You're coming on my cock or _not at all_ , do you understand?” Toni snarled, jack-hammering her hips, her fingernails digging into Nick's face, “You. Come. On. _My. Cock. Only._ ”  
  
That was when Nick realized that, unfortunately, he was not as young as he used to be. A decade ago, he'd have been able to follow that order. He was sixty-three years old Goddammit. He wasn't some kid with a trigger happy dick.  
  
“Nicholas Joseph Fury you come on my cock _right the fuck now_ or so help me I'll fucking—”  
  
Coming untouched felt like grabbing a downed, but live wire with both hands while standing in a pond.  
  
Boom.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Nick? Baby?”  
  
The fuck?  
  
“C'mon, baby. Open up that single, beautiful, usually glaring at something, eye for me.”  
  
“Guh?” Nick moaned, blinking up at Toni's concerned face, “Th' F'ck?”  
  
Toni smiled weakly and gave him a peck on the lips, “There you are. I thought I was gonna have to call Medical up here. Gave me quite a scare, Nick.”  
  
“Huh?” Nick shook his head and groaned when he realized that that had been a bad move, “The fuck you do to me, Stark?”  
  
For the first time in all the years he'd known her, Toni blushed a bright red.  
  
That couldn't could be good.  
  
“…You gotta promise you won't be mad at me…”  
  
“I promise.” Nick said with a roll of his eye, then paused and asked, “Why the hell are we on the floor?”  
  
Toni covered the Arc Reactor, a bad habit she had when she was in trouble and nervous, “We broke your desk!”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“All the thrusting and weight broke the legs and it all happened the moment you came, which, whoa, that was a fuckin' lot of cum to clean up, and then you kinda spasmed and threw your head back and hit it on the edge of the desk and knocked yourself out and Jesus Christ this is like some crappy romance novel except with strap-ons and—”  
  
“We actually broke my desk?” Nick asked slowly as he looked around and saw that, yes, they had indeed broken the desk and were still laying on top the mess.  
  
“I just went over that, Nick. Keep up please.”  
  
“I really liked that desk.”  
  
“I'll make you a new one.” Toni said, then grinned suddenly and crawled onto to Nick's lap in almost childish excitement, “One with all kinds of bells and whistles. Maybe with a secret compartment that can store the _fun_ kind of toys. Oh! And a button that can turn on a wireless vibrator! That way whenever I'm stuck in a bunch of meetings, we can still play.”  
  
“Fuck, Stark, you're gonna kill me.”  
  
But what a way to go.

 


End file.
